Why do you care so much?
by LaFernweh
Summary: The tactician cannot understand how, or why, his friend cares about his well being so much He knows that Ike is very important to him, and he also knows that worrying Ike was something that he never wanted to make the mistake of doing again. Extremely ol.


This is a bit weird but.. its better than a lot of other things I've come up with though.

It's also my first time writing about Soren or Ike pretty much... so please be nice!

--

Soren fears that one day Ike won't make it out of battle unscathed, he knows all too well that the warrior has a tendency to rush into a fight even if he is hurt.

On days when Ike once again joins the fray Soren is thankful that Rhys is always close by.

--

"Ike!" The mercenary turns his head quickly and sees a myrmidon that had snuck up on him while he took out a lance pal.

With a swing of his sword he cuts down what's left of the enemy only to see Soren staring at him worriedly off in the distance.

While Soren watched his commander he also made the mistake of leaving himself wide open for an attack.

--

"It'll be fine in about a week." Rhys says as he finishes wrapping Soren's arm. The mage glared and cursed himself for not being aware of the surrounding soldiers.

"There.. All finished" Soren stands up as Ike walks into the room with a worried but irritated look on his face "Are you okay Soren?" he asks. Soren nods, hoping he can pull his robes on and leave before Ike has a chance to inspect the bandages or tell him to watch out for flying arrows. He also does not want to sit through another lecture on how he should take better care of himself and stop worrying about his commander so much.

He begins to pull his robes on but stops when he feels a sharp pain coming from his newly acquired wound "Here.. Lemme help" Ike says pulling his tactician's hand away from one of the sleeves, Soren reluctantly lets go and watches his friend.

"You didn't have to do that…" Ike says. Soren looks towards the ground and mutters an apology "But thank you anyway"

--

Ike runs into Soren in the mess hall and insists that he help him get some food. Soren, knowing Ike as well as he does, gives in. He knows that saying no to Ike can be like talking to a brick wall at times.

"That's enough" Soren said. Ike looked down at his friend's plate noticing how small the portion was. He decides to ignore his friend's protests and continues to pile food onto the almost empty plate.

"You need to eat more" Ike says, "Your getting too skinny Soren it's not good for you."

Soren glares at Ike but Ike doesn't seem to mind; he knows that Soren would never stay mad at him for long.

--

Ike sat next to Soren, while he read a tome.

"Yes Ike?" The ruby-eyed mage said, not taking his eyes away from the ancient script.

Ike wants to know why Soren has been so flustered lately, but Soren doesn't know if he can tell him the truth, so he decides to ask his commander a question of his own.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why do you?"

The mage pauses for a moment before closing his tome "Because you are my friend Ike"

"Exactly!" the blue haired swordsman grabbed his tactician's hand "You're my friend Soren.. You're my best friend… I worry about you all the time.. And sometimes you scare me because you're so busy watching out for me, that you don't watch yourself!"

Soren looked down once again but Ike quickly pulled his tacticians face back up so he can look into the mages dusky red eyes "Soren… Please promise me that you will take better care of yourself from now on.. Please."

The tactician cannot understand how, or why, his friend cares about his well being so much but he promises anyway.. He knows that Ike is very important to him, and he also knows that worrying Ike was something that he never wanted to make the mistake of doing again.

--

Ike is woken up that night by a red faced Soren "Can I … stay with you tonight?" The mage asks. Ike smiles and scoots over "There's no need to ask" he say's it was cold after all and he knew how the frail mages body would react to such low temperatures.. He also wouldn't mind the mages company either.

Soren climbed onto the bed and slowly slid under the covers. He let out a content sigh before he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"Night Soren"

"… Good night Ike"

Soren knows he could never leave Ike, especially after all of the kind things he had done for a person such as himself.

--

A bit weird I know.. but it just kinda happened… I need more sleep as you can tell.. and I need to stop typing these things at 2:30 somthin in the morning.. soo yeeeaah please review though! I'd love to know what you think of my stuff.

-Emeral


End file.
